wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Fire in my Blood
Prologue All I could remember was Burn walking through the stronghold doors with Queen Scarlet in chains beside her. "Let me go, you stupid lizard!" the orange Skywing screamed, spraying fire around the palace. I noticed something that made my blood run cold. Her face was half-melted. I recoiled in horror at the sight of it. She saw me. Her yellow eyes seemed to stare right through me. "What are you looking at, sand newt?!" Smoke curled around her horns so intensely, it created a black cloud around her whole face. I jumped back to avoid her claws as she slashed at me. Burn's black eyes looked straight at me. "Sehemu, don't just stand there! Get some chains ready in the Weirdling Tower." I didn't dare disobey her. She would kill me without a second thought. I nodded and rushed to the tower where Burn kept all her strange, deformed creatures. A few minutes later, Burn brought up Scarlet, who was still trashing and screaming like a madman. I watched as Burn clamped the chains I had just prepared onto her legs. Burn looked at me again, giving me chills. "Make sure she doesn't mess anything up." She turned and left the tower, her powerful tail dragging behind her. Scarlet was panting heavily, eyeing down Burn's prized collection item, her stuffed Nightwing. A smile spread across her face as I watched her rip its head off and tear it to shreds. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. The former Queen, who had a reputation for being one of the strongest dragons in all of Pyhrria, was now reduced to nothing but a frightened prisoner. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Uh... Scarlet?" Her head whipped around to face me, eyes burning with fury. "That's Queen Scarlet to you!" She lashed at me, but the chains held her back. "Let me out! This is no way to treat royalty!" I shook my head at her. "I can't. Burn won't allow it." Scarlet's tail hit the ground so hard, I actually had to check to see if she cracked it or not. "Who cares what Burn says!" She turned away, drawing herself into a corner. It was obvious she didn't want to talk to me. After all, she was just locked up by a dragon she thought she could trust. I snorted softly. Typical Burn. I thought as I turned and left the tower, making my way down the winding spiral staircase. I stepped off the bottom stair, looking back at the way I came, when I suddenly bumped into a towering figure. "Watch where you're going, Sehemu!" Burn barked. I gave a nervous smile, taking a few steps back from my massive leader. "Y-Yes, your majesty. My mistake." Burn growled slightly. "You're dismissed." she said, curling around a corner, her tail following close behind her. I sighed softly once she was out of earshot and continued to the guard's chamber. The door to the guard's sleeping chamber was heavy, made of thick wood. I pulled it open, the other guards looking at me, some in annoyance for interrupting their sleep, some with blank expressions before returning to what they were doing. I pulled myself up to my cot and reached underneath it, pulling out a small book and a bag of dried meat, my favorite snack. I grabbed a small piece of meat from the cloth bag as I opened the book, grabbing the quill pen from the page I left off on. I bit into the salty meat as I began to write. Dear journal, Burn has imprisoned Queen Scarlet today. I don't know why. She isn't the same as last time I saw her, with those beautiful orange scales and shining yellow eyes. I don't know what happened to her. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. I'll try and get information out of her in the morning. Signed, Sehemu I yawned, tucking the book and bag of snacks back under my cot, pulling the cotton sheets over myself. I heard a crash from above, Scarlet having a rampage most likely. I looked around the room one more time as I felt sleep catching up to me. Good night, Scarlet. I thought as I drifted to sleep. Chapter One I awoke to the sound of a gong bashing against my ears. I jumped up, the sheet flying off my back. General Ushinda was standing in the room. It wasn't often she came to visit the lower class warriors. A new, deep scar ripped from above her right eye, tearing along the scales through her ear and all the way down to her lower stomach. I winced at it. How do you even get'' a scar like that?'' All the guards saluted her, all of them except me, hanging halfway off my cot. Ushinda's eyes fell on me, an emotionless glare on her face. "Sehemu, have you no respect?" she asked, her voice strong and loud. I stumbled onto the floor, walking awkwardly up to the large, heavily muscled Sandwing. "S-Sorry, Ma'am." She blew a puff of smoke in my face. "That's better." she said, turning to walk out the door. "Oh, and one more thing. You'll be taking care of our guest today. Have fun with her." she finished. My face flushed with embarrassment. But somehow, I was ok with the request, making my way to Scarlet's chamber. A plate of food was sitting outside the door. I grabbed it and walked in. The room was a complete mess. Burn's insect shelf was smashed against the wall, goo and insect parts all over the floor. Even Scarlet was covered by it. She looked at me in fury, calming down a bit when she saw the plate of food in my talons. "Well it's about time." This was the first time I had heard her speak calmly since she arrived here. I handed the plate to her, brushing her snout on mine accidently. She let out a small snarl, then mumbled something I couldn't hear as she began to eat. I sat down on the ground, trying to find a place without bug parts on it. I put my talons close together. "Scarlet, what happened?" I asked, gesturing to the patch of blackened, missing scales. She shot me a weird look. "The lousy Dragonets of Destiny, that's who!" she spat, spraying her food all over the floor. I moved back a bit. "Look, there's no need to be angry. It's over and done with." Her lips twitched. "It's not over! I'll get those lousy little brats!" Her claws tensed, digging into the stone with ease. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, feeling pretty stupid with myself. Scarlet sighed, sitting down. "I doubt you can help me. By I appreciate the offer." I gave her a small smile as I headed toward the staircase. I pulled the journal out from under my cot, looking around to make sure no one was watching. I ripped it open and began to furiously scribble something in. Dear journal, I'm in love with Queen Scarlet... WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions